wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Adventures of the Diamond Winglet: Part 1
Agave’s POV: (The Diamond Winglet is something I created on my own, it takes place in the second year of Jade Mountain Academy where they have two more winglets come to join the school) Agave stumbled onto a mountain ledge, unaware of how fast she was flying through the mountains. Slow down, no need to be so early, get there at around half-way through the day, where around half of the students are already there, if you are too early you’ll have to boringly wait for others, and if you’re late you’ll might miss out on stuff or be rushed to unpack. She had everything meticulously planned out for one of what she thought was the most important days of her life. Her first day at Jade mountain Academy. She sat and looked upon the pounding rain from beneath a rock outcropping catching her breath. She was in the middle of a section of unrecognizable mountains, but her goal was clear as she wiped rain and mud off her glistening, almost white scales. She was so ecstatic to finally come to Jade Mountain Academy. She was chosen by Queen Thorn to learn there and it was one of the best things that has happened to her. She was so glad to finally be away from her neurotic parents, their crazy rules, and their pressure. At JMA she could do anything she wanted to, well, sort of. She was leaving some thigns behind, her festival dance squad, friends, and warm sand. It was hard, but she knew that this was the most important thing to do. Go to school, learn, and help make a change in the world. Oh, and make some great new friends, maybe be popular, or super smart, maybe the prettiest, I don’t know, so many possibilities for rwho I could be, let’s hope I’m cool at least. Time to get a move on, the timing is just about right. Agave lifted off the sheer cliff and soared into the pounding rain towards JMA. She rushed into the grand cave, anxious to be out of the rain and ominous looking lighting. Inside the cave there was a large banner of flowers and vines that spelled “Welcome to the second annual year of Jade Mountain Academy” and below in smaller letters it said “Welcome Cobalt and Diamond winglets”, I must be in one of those winglets since it's my first year, she thought. The cave itself was huge and full of all sorts of dragons, Agave curled her sandwing barb inwards, the chance of someone running into her tail barb was a little high if these dragons didn’t know much about other tribes. She was so worried about making the right friends, she hoped she was put into the right winglet. Camel spit, I’m so nervous, I just have to make sure I make good friends and do well in classes and three moons I’m nervous. “Hi!”a golden dragon bounced up to her, “I’m Sunny, welcome to the Jade Mountain Academy, you must be Agave, right?” “Yes” “Well, welcome to the Jade Mountain Academy, I’m so glad you could come. Here’s your schedule and map, your cave is right here, in the second hall, tenth cave on the left”, Sunny pointed to a cave on the map” “Thanks, uh, er,umm, what…”Gosh finish your sentence! “Classes will happen today?”, she said, letting out a breathe She had spent a lot of time studying for this, and hoped that she still wouldn’t be behind the other dragonets because Queen Thorn had only basic classes like how to read and write for dragonets on the Dance team since they were performing most nights and needed to practice(Oh, and, our coach was nuts and crazy strict). Her education had been shortened even more as she was required for more practice to be #1 on the team. “Ha, no. Today's is just for exploring and meeting the other dragonets, don’t worry, that will start tomorrow!” Sunny replied. “Oh, ok”, she said, feeling a little disappointed. She started to review her schedule and map. “What are the group discussion classes?” she asked. “Oh, you’ll find out tomorrow afternoon, and yours will happen right there”, Sunny tapped a small cave near the edge of the mountain on the map with her claw. “And do I need to bring anything to these?” “Just a study scroll if you want to take notes, and your teachers will notify you if you do for future classes, don’t worry, you’ll be notified o fanythign important so don’t stress” “And are there any specific topics I was supposed to study for?” “Yeesh you sure do have a lot of questions little dragon” she sighed, “They will all be answered tonight during the grand welcome. Now why don't you go meet your clawmates” “My whats?” “Oh, here comes those Mudwings, I need to help them so go find Starflight in the library for some answers or try to meet your winglet and classmates”, She smiled back at her. “Wait what are th-” “Nope, I need to help the Mudwings coming in, ask starflight or find out in the morning byeeeee!” With a sigh, she figured she should meet some other dragonets and started walking towards her cave when a large bright red Skywing barreled out of the hall and straight into her laughing. Agave stumbled back, surprised. “Oh! Uh, oooh” The Skywings gaze softened into a dreamy gaze. “Uh, um, sorry, about that. My name is Peak, I’m new this year” he stammered out, while his eyes went into a dreamy state grazing right at her. His eyes were a warm fire inside his head and his mouth seemed to have the most gorgeous grin Agave had ever seen. Oooooh, we could be friends, or MORE then friends? No, don’t rush ahead with random thougth sof the possible future, calm down. “Hi , I’m Agave, I’m new here too, nice to meet you”, it's time to make friends I guess, I’ll get answers tomorrow anyways. “Aaaagave, heh, nice to meet you. Would you like to go to the prey center with me, I’m assuming your flight here was just as wet and stormy as mine.” “Sure, I just need to put my things away first” “Ok, I’ll come too” He grinned. His gaze followed her as she led him down the hall past some Seawings who also starred at her, hmm, why does everyone stare at me? She thought. Agave ducked past some stalagmites into a little cave with a hammock, ledge, and indent filled with sand aligned against the walls with a scroll rack and mini shelf next to each. Agave laid her bag on the shelf near the sand indent and arranged her dance scrolls on the scroll rack, looking around she saw some lanterns suspended on the ceiling and lit them up, watching the shadows dance on the walls with pink, yellow, and blue hues. “Oh wow, this is a big cave, bigger than mine, or perhaps that’s because my clawmate already has his stuff everywhere, talk about messy” Agave turned to see Peak looking around her cave and poking his nose in the sand. “Bleh, sand is weird, ooooh, what are these” He started pulling out her dance routine scrolls and peering at the sketches of the formations. “Oh those are my dance formation scrolls, Queen Thorn wants me to keep practicing so when I get back home I can still work with the team and perform at the moon festivals” “Oh hey! That’s the same pose on your armband” he pointed to her gleaming light gold armband with a carving of the team's signature ending move carved on it. “Oh ya, this is my dance team armband, it’s gold to symbolize me being the number one dancer on the team, then there is two silver, three bronze, and the other nine get thinner steel bands. And we’re the best there is in Pyrrhia and perform at every single celebration and full moon festival at the Sandwing palace, I love dancing and synchronized flying, I can show you some moves sometime” She said. Tossing her head with pride and joy. It had been a while since she was able to tell someone about her dancing. “Alright, but let's go to the prey center, I'm hungry” “Yeahh, I haven’t eaten since yesterday” “Umm, it looks like it is through the main hall to the right then you turn left at the third turn”, She said, consulting her map with a frown, the mountain was huge and had winding tunnels and caves everywhere you went. She tossed her map aside and strode out of her sleeping cave in the direction of the main hall. The prey center had a large looming ceiling dripping with ledges and stalactites along the walls, the clear areas were dotted with paintings of nature and other dragonets she didn’t recognize, and the largest wall was open to the cloudless sky with a few dragons flitting around through the air. There was a stream lining the walls and a large pile of prey in the center and dragonets everywhere, just everywhere, she had never seen so much unorganized chaos in one room, it is a huge cave anyways, she thought. Dragonets were romping around and splattering prey bits all over the floor. “Whoa!” Agave turned to look back at Peak “This is madness!” “Ha, not what I thought it would be, but I’m sure it won’t be like this on normal days, follow me” he shouted over the pushing noise. Peak skittered to the prey pile and pulled out a hawk then trotted over to the wall open to the sky. Agave followed, grabbed a lizard, and quickly grabbed a mango, then watched peak soar into the sky. She jumped after him then he flew up to a cave opening with a width of two dragons with their wings spread out fully. The cave was quite large on the inside, but Agave never would have noticed it if she wasn’t looking for it. “Wow, this is cool place, how’d you find it?” she asked “I noticed it as I flew to the entrance, pretty cool huh?” he grinned. She nodded as she bit into her lizard. “Ooooooh, what’s this”, he said, poking her Mango, “I heard it was a fruit thingy that Rainwings eat but I’ve never really seen one”, Agave swallowed her lizard and looked back at Peak. “It’s a mango, it tastes sort of tangy and sweet, why not you try some?”, she said as she started to slice off the thick skin, and handed him a slice of the gooey yellow inside. He plopped it into his mouth and started to chew, a confused look grew onto his face, then he reluctantly swallowed. “Meh, I prefer a nice and sensible hawk”, Agave started to giggle “Where'd you try one of these in the first place anyways?” “When performing at a full moon festival in Possibility we traded some from a merchant”, she sliced the rest of the mango aff the pit and pushed it into her mouth. Peak noticed the pit lying on the ground and started to inspect it. “Wanna see a cool trick?” he asked. Agave nodded through her mango. Peak picked up the pit and dropped into his mouth. Then he took a deep breath in and shot the pit into the sky. “WOW! How can you do that, that shot crazy fast” she looked out to see a Mudwing, Seawing, and Icewing fly out of the Prey center and watch the pitfall, straight onto the mudwings head and bounce onto the Seawing. They looked around with bewilderment. “Arrgh! Who was that!” The mudwing shouted. His eyes glanced back to the prey cave and the whole group flew back in and began to randomly accuse dragons, creating quite a hubbub of anger and confusion. There was laughter and shouting coming frmo below. “Ahh who did that!” “That was hilarious” “those guys sure are mad” “I think it came from a cave up there!”, the three dragons looked up, saw the two faces poking out, and growled. "Umm, Peak, we might want to leave, and go around through the mountain back to the prey cave, or just away from here before they realize it was us" Agave stuttered, finally beginning to panic, her first mistake was making everyone mad, not a great way to begin her year at JMA. At least they didn't know it was her, yet, if she got away fast. "Ye-es, I do not want to get blamed for any more chaos down there... let's run" He replied, sweeping away the remnants of their prey as the angry dragons flew up to them. He grabbed her arm, “RUN” then they dashed down through the corridor behind them. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)